La ultima oportunidad en la vida
by mayalove
Summary: la vida, permite hacer daño, querer, sufrir, y amar a una sola persona, que tal si tu no encuentras a la indicada y estas a punto de irte y no ser capaz de encontrarte con él porque, créanlo o no, cada persona tiene a alguien que lo está esperando, pero algunas veces puede ser muy tarde. levi X eren, eren X levi YAOI


**The last opportunity in my life:**

El camino se volvía oscuro y lluvioso, las personas solo caminaban e ignoraban a todo a su paso-¿porque no puedo encontrarlo?-Se repetía una y otra vez-¿por no puedo ser yo?-Era lo único que decía.

Algunas veces el amor no se encuentra tan fácilmente, pero nunca las personas están siempre solas, solo en algunos casos puede demorar, en ese transcurso el alma necesita ese ser querido para amarlo, pero solo él se encuentra con desamor y engaños.-Yo creo que estoy solo, he nacido sin mi complemento, sin mi alma gemela, sentir envidia hacia las personas que encuentran ese lazo que los une es muy triste, he pasado toda mi vida buscándote pero no apareces porque?-Me pregunto a cada segundo-de repente mi amor se fue con otro, significa que dios no escucho mis ruegos, no me dio alegrías ni risas, solo desamor y tristeza- se repetía una y otra vez.

Era lo que se preguntaba Levi Rivaille, un joven empresario, estaba harto de seguir, de no tener a nadie,- pero así era la vida no siempre te da lo que quieres -se volvió a decir, el tiempo pasaba, la lluvia era más fuerte y en ese pequeño lugar donde estaba no podía protegerse de ella, -o madre naturaleza porque que me odias- se repitió. Ya era tarde tenía que irse, tenía que levantarse y seguir con su vida,pero algo lo detuvo, una hermosa sonrisa fue lo primero que vio

-te estas mojando- le dijo esa extraña persona- creo que no tienes un paraguas ¿quieres que te preste la mía?- quien era él? Porque lo único que quería ver eran esos enormes ojos, esos ojos que aparecieron como una pequeña brisa en su mente.

Algo en su corazón comenzó a doler, algo dentro de él decía él podría ser el indicado, porque desde ese momento comenzó una cuenta en su corazón, que significaba eso? no lo podia entender.

-gracias- atino a decir- pero mi casa queda muy lejos de aquí así que no podría tomar tu paraguas-le dijo, era mentira, el en verdad no recordaba nada, pero simplemente no se lo podía decir.

- o claro en ese caso, me dejas acompañarte? sería muy triste que te enfermaras- le sonrió- ah, disculpa mi atrevimiento, yo me llamo eren Yeager, lo siento si te estoy asustando pero, nos hemos conocido en algún lugar?-vio en su rostro nostalgia y miedo, miedo por algo ya perdido.

-lo dudo, yo no te recuerdo-seguí mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos que no quería olvidar, que quería que queden guardados muy hondo en todo mi ser.

- oh vaya- comenzó a mostrar un rostro triste- yo pensaba que si nos habíamos conocido-siguió hablando- da igual, me dejarías acompañarte?-preguntó- también, podrías decirme tu nombre- fue lo que escucho de esos hermosos labios, un sonido que lo calmaba ante tanto dolor.

-sí, yo me llamo, Rivaille, Levi Rivaille-trato de recordar si lo conocia de algun lado pero no, no habia nada en su cabezaba nada

-¿donde vives?- le pregunto, le extendió el paraguas para que lo comparta con el.

-muy lejos le respondió-ero lo único que pudo decir, no quería seguir recordando algo que nunca podría.

-Si pero, donde- trato de nuevo, veía en esos ojos tanta determinación por saber de donde provenía.

- no lose,- fue lo que salió de sus labios, tantas preguntas solo lo llevaron a decir la verdad, una verdad muy dolorosa.

-oh, no recuerdas nada, por si acaso no te golpeaste la cabeza o haz tenido un accidente?- lo miro confundido, para que a si le siguiera respondiendo.

-no, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba aquí sentado- fue lo que dijo. Era cierto lo único que recuerda es estar sentado en esta banca en todo el día, solo viendo pasar a la gente y lamentándose porque?

-bueno, entonces, antes de todo, no quieres acompañarme a mi casa?- le pregunto, pero en ese momento su rostro se colorió de un tono muy rojo-no te preocupes no te haré nada- lo vio, se veía hermoso, pero porque confiaba en el?, porque lo único que salio de sus labios fue un ¨si¨.

tomo lugar junto a el, caminaban a través de la lluvia sin volver a dirigirse la palabra, solo estaban una al lado de otro aprovechando ese corto darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de una casa desconocida-cuando había caminado tanto?- se pregunto el empresario.

-bueno esta es mi casa,Por favor pasa, te preparare la tina para que te bañes-lo vio irse de su lado, dejándolo dentro de esa gran casa que tenia su aroma.

-listo, Rivaille, ya esta la ducha. Ahora prepararé la comida, aquí está la ropa limpia, toma- le extendió un polo y un pantalón de color blanco,que extraño se repitió, esto parecía tan familiar para él, todo tan lejano a sus recuerdos pasados.

comenzó a caminar directo al baño, se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad que emanaba esa casa, una tranquilidad nunca antes vista por el. El baño trascurrió lento, se comenzó a preguntar que sucedía, por que todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido, conocerlo a él fue tan casual y veloz, se levanto de la tina y se vistió con la ropa que eren le dio, se dirigió a la sala para poder hablar con el castaño.

-oh Levi-san, ya estas acá, ven siéntate, te daré algo de comer- Se fue hacia la cocina para preparar una merienda para el de cabellos negros

-quieres que te ayude?- pregunto acercándose al castaño par ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

-no, Levi no podrías- respondió sin darse cuenta, que? como pudo saber eso, se pregunto.

- qué? Y tu como lo sabes?- respondió muy molesto de la respuesta del joven a la oferta de ayuda que él le brindo.

-aaa no me hagas caso, yo puedo solo no te preocupes – el vacío rondo en esos momentos, algo estaba pasando

El castaño termino de cocinar y coloco los alimentos en la mesa, que extraño se seguía preguntando, su voz sus gestos muchas de esas facetas sentía que ya las conocía pero no podía recordar.

-Levi- pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos- es hora de ir a dormir- se fue caminando al sofá dejando a Levi cerca a su habitación

-si, hasta mañana- camino a la habitación, se acomodó en la cama pensando _¨te recuerdo?¨no puede ser así, porque siento que eres una persona importante para mí?¨_sus ojos los sentía pesados se acomodó entre las sabanas y comenzó a cerrar los ojos pero sentido algo caminar hasta la habitación, sentía que alguien se aproximaba a la cama y daba una vuelta para posicionarse a espaldas de él.

- que haces aquí?- le pregunto, sabía muy bien que era eren, esa persona que recién conoció hoy¨_ por qué no lo pateaba o golpeaba por acercarse tanto, porque sentía que lo necesitaba¨_

-por favor Levi, no te vayas de mi lado- salió de esos labios un lamento, comenzó a sentir gotas de agua que atravesaba sus ropa, lo escucho de nuevo- por favor Levi, no te alejes de mi de nuevo, puede que sea un sueño, pero no quiero que esto se acabe, quédate a mi lado- algo en su cabeza le decía que lo recuerde, que era la última oportunidad.

-eren- salió de sus labios-lo recordaba- tu,lo siento- caían unas gotas saladas de sus ojos, lo recordaba, recordaba esos momentos que estaba al lado del castaño,las peleas que tuvieron en un universo lleno de desgracia y sufrimiento, vio su muerte en esa ejecución, recordó la promesa que le hizo antes de morir, ¨_no importa si morimos ahora eren, yo te esperare, siempre te esperare, así que tu también debes de buscarme¨._

E esos momentos volteo su rostro para mirar al joven de cabellos castaños, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos, también el sentía que de suyos también salían pequeñas lagrimas- no me vuelvas a dejar solo – repetía una y otra vez

-lo siento por llegar tarde Levi, lo siento- fue lo que escuchaba en cada lamento-yo no te busque, haz estado sufriendo solo, yo lo siento tanto- que por que por que ahora está tristeza embarga su corazón

-yo lo siento por haberme rendido, por no buscarte- las palabras y llantos salían de las dos personas que en estos momentos estaban abrazados sobre la cama

_ Ya es hora Levi, solo te di un día, el reloj de tu corazón ya está a punto de detenerse_, esa voz lo estaba volviendo a la realidad

Se enjuago las lágrimas con las manga de su brazo- ya es tarde eren, tiene que ir a dormir-le repitió para que se tranquilizara

-no! Yo no quiero! tu desaparecerás, te alejaras de mi- se aferro a la espalda del mayor para no alejarse de él.

-sabes eren, en estos momentos, muchos recuerdos están corriendo por mi cabeza- lo abrazo y lo recargo en sus hombros- te recuerdo muy bien, aunque sé que esos momentos que vivimos sean para olvidar, yo nunca lo haria por que olvidarte seria nunca antes haberte conocido- el asintió con la cabeza

-yo también el momento en que te vi me di cuenta que tú eras la persona que he estado buscando tanto tiempo, pero ahora algo nos separa, no?- lo miro con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, esperando una respuesta de sus parte.

El asintió con la cabeza- así es eren, ahora lo que nos separa es la vida y a la vez la muerte- ya no podía, tenía que despedirse, pero no sabía cómo- sabes eren, creo que al final dios respondió mis ruegos pero lo hizo muy tarde- las lágrimas estaban cayendo más fuerte a medida que él hablaba- pero creo que el solo me dio esta ultima oportunidad- le contó con una sonrisa-ya no llores, el recuerdo que quiero tener de ti es la sonrisa que me mostraste al conocernos- le limpio los ojos a medida que se iba separando de el

-no Levi, por favor,no te vayas- hipo con mucho dolor al saber que ya era el momento de despedirse, lo sabía, lo sabía desde un principio Levi no estaba vivo, aunque lo haya visto en ese parque, se preguntó por qué nadie lo podía ver, pero el si vio cuando derramo unas lágrimas cuando estaba solo, mostró debilidad, entonces ese rayo de sentimientos lo atravesó, sabía que era el indicado, pero fue muy tarde, cuando él se estaba acercando al de ojos oliva pudo ver una corono arriba de su cabeza, se asustó pero lo sabía, el ya no estaba ahí, solo era un espíritu, uno que estaba buscando lo mismo que el buscaba, lo que le faltaba y lo que deseaba¨ amor¨.

Viendo como Levi se alejaba podía ver unas hermosas alas en sus hombros, se veía hermoso, cada instante, por fin ya no era un fantasma ahora era un ángel, un amor que encontró pero demasiado tarde.

-sabes, nunca pensé que diría esto pero, yo- en esos momentos el cuerpo de el de cabellos negros comenzó a desaparecer, podía ver que estaba moviendo los labios para poder decir algo pero no podía escuchar nada, solo pudo observar una angelical sonrisa en los labios del contrario, una sonrisa llena de emociones, de llanto y de alegría.

Las lágrimas se juntaron en esos instantes se estaba yendo para siempre, solo le quedaba el recuerdo de esa ultima sonrisa, solo de eso. En esos momentos un dolor en el pecho le hizo caer de golpe en la cama al castaño, trato de ver los últimos momentos en que Levi se iba pero no pudo, solo un sueño profundo llego a todo su cuerpo y mente.

-Que ha pasado? Se preguntó eren- era demasiado raro, levanto sus manos para poder tocarse la cara y lo que pudo sentir fue gotas secas de lágrimas- no puede ser de nuevo ese sueño-ese en que se recuerda que está feliz con una persona mayor que él, esos sueños eran solo cosas pequeñas cosas como estar con el otro cocinando y que al otro se le quemaban las cosas o como cuando el otro le golpeaba, comenzó a reírse cuando lo volvió a recordar

-pero- se dijo- solo eran sueños – se repitió, una y otra vez

No recordaba, eren no recordó esos instante que paso con levi, siguió haciendo su rutina como siempre, salía con sus amigos e iba citas, pero él en el fondo sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante, algo que ya no estaba con él. ese sueño que tuvo fue el ultimo, solo siguió su vida sin recordar, sin derramar ninguna lagrimas pero también con un gran agujero en su corazón.

en lo muy alto del firmamento se podía observar a dos ángeles conversando, uno viendo a la tierra y otro viéndolo a él.

_-Te dio la oportunidad, Levi, porque no quieres que recuerde?- _le repitió el otro ángel

_-sabes Erwin, algunas veces tienes que sacrificar cosas para que la otra persona sea feliz, yo no he querido que recuerde nada, porque no quiero que el viva con dolor, me fue suficiente con conocerlo tan solo una vez- _dijo en un tono tranquilo

_-como tú quieras, pero después no te arrepientas si en la otra vida no te recuerda-_el ángel se retiró y dejo a Levi solo con sus pensamientos llenos de ese pequeño mocoso de cabellos castaños.

_-no importante, yo lo recordare y lo esperare no importa donde este, sea en este o en el otro mundo yo siempre lo esperare, porque yo lo amo, y siempre lo amare- _una lagrima fue lo ultimo que derramo al decir esa frase, una brisa muy cerca azoto sus alas y le quito una pequeña pluma

caminando hacia su trabajo sintió que una brisa golpeo su rostro dejando le una pluma pegada a su chaleco, justo en la parte de su corazón- oh que hermoso- dijo el castaño, retirándose la pluma y dejándola arriba de un gran árbol- hermoso- fue lo que repitió antes de seguir con su camino.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

La vida muchas veces puede ser injusta pero en algún momento te puede dar una oportunidad para ser feliz, pero solo con unos pequeños sacrificios par poder volver a ver a aquella persona destinada a ti.


End file.
